Harry and Sammy Potter and the Legacy of the Dragon Riders
by silvermagic210
Summary: Harry and Sammy Potter are in their second year after wandering around and almost getting caught by Filtch and his cat they come upon a room and a legacy of Dragons
1. Chapter 1

**AN Hey guys i was writing this on google docs and decided to publish since i cant work on my other stuff (sigh) **

Sam and Harry potter ghosted through the halls of Hogwarts it was their second year and they were still learning all the nooks and crannies of the ancient castle.

As they walked they realized that they were in a part of the castled that they had never seen before. Suddenly they saw Mrs. Norris coming down the hall.

"Crud it's Norris Filtch'll be after her in a few minutes no doubt, we'd better scarper." Sam hissed at her brother who nodded in agreement. Together they ran down the hall not bothering to be careful so that their ankles didn't show under the invisibility cloak. They found a heavy wooden door that had painted dragons carved into it. they pushed the door open and closed it just as Filtch was about to round the corner. For a moment the two teens stood panting.

"I wonder what this room is." Harry said.

"Lets look around for a minute." Sam went further into the two came upon a large domed room and in the middle of the room on pedestals sat two stones one a deep emerald green and the other a midnight purple. suddenly the dome opened and four very large heads lowered into the chamber.

The twins gasped and Sam gave a choked scream as she and Harry stumbled back to get away.

"_Be of ease children."_ said a gentle female voice**.**

"Wh…who said that?" Harry stuttered his eyes so wide that the whites showed.

"_I did young one my name is Hilara i am the gold dragon. my companions are Oceanus the blue male dragon, Sisith the green female and Ares the red male we were the dragons of the Founders."_

Sam and Harry's mouths dropped open their classmates had told them the legends of the Dragon riding Founders.

"You...you mean the legends are real? the Founders really were dragon riders?" Sam stammered.

there was a rumble like thunder and Sam and Harry realized that one of the dragons was chuckling.

"_Yes Hatchling they and the other legends of the Riders are truth. Though for now you two should go over and touch the eggs to see which will hatch for you." _The great red dragon lowered his head to let the children know it was he who spoke.

"You want us to become Dragon Riders?" Harry gasped.

"_You would not have found this place if it were not your destiny." _Said Sisith as she turned her great forest green head to look at Harry.

The two nodded still stunned and went over to the eggs first Harry touched the Purple egg and Sam the green, they waited for five full minutes and nothing happened so they switched and the eggs began to rock and chirping was heard from inside.

**AN hey guys i'm going to figure out if i can do chapters on the google doc thing and try to update the other stories ive done if i cant then i'll just continue on with this doc and edit it here **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two dragons broke open the eggs and stood shaking the last remnants from various places. The emerald dragon was slightly bulkier than the purple but both were aerodynamic and sturdy.

"You know they are much cuter than when Hagrid hatched that Horntail last year." Harry said musingly, while Sam nodded in agreement.

"_The emerald is male and the purple is female, you must touch them with the hand opposite of your wand hands." _Hilara said as the four older dragons examined the two newborns.

"Why opposite our wand hands?" Sam asked.

"_It is so that you can use both your wizard magic and your rider magic without hindrance." _Oceanus said speaking for the first time.

Harry and Sam nodded in understanding and reached out with their left hands to touch the dragons. a feeling of cold fire ran through the two, and when they pulled their hands from the dragons backs they saw on their palms circular scars.

"_Those are the Gedway Ignasia the mark of the Dragon Riders."_ Hilara said as she gently nosed the twins palms. The two dragonettes stumbled to their feet looking up curiously at the thousands old dragon and their human their minds Sam and Harry felt their dragons.

"_They will need names Hatchlings."_ Sisith said sounding amused.

Sam reached out and took her purple dragon into her arms examining her with gentle hands.

The dragon had midnight purple scales on her back, on her underside she was a slightly lighter while her talons and fangs were ivory and the spikes along her back were deep black. Her eyes were a dark amethyst, her wings were a lighter shade of purple.

Then she looked into the dragons eyes.

"Nyx." Sam whispered and smiled as the baby dragon sort of chirped in agreement.

Harry smiled as his dragon tried to rear back onto his hind legs. The male dragon was an emerald green that nearly matched Harry and Sams eyes his underside was lighter and his spikes were forest green. His eyes were forest green as well and his talons and fangs were ivory.

"How about Zümrüt its Turkish for emerald i looked it up once."

The little Dragon nodded and hopped-glided onto Harry's shoulder.

"_They are well named Young ones, it is getting late and you have lessons in the morning." _ the twins and dragons pouted a little not wanting to leave.

"_Zümrüt and Nyx will remain here, this weekend you may visit and be sure to bring you schoolwork with you."_ Hilari said sounding like an amused and wslightly stern mother. The four sighed and Harry and Sam reluctantly left after being assured they would be able to find their way again.

The next morning.

Morning dawned brightly and Harry sat up straight in his bed his heart hammering had last night been a dream? He checked his left hand and grinned it hadn't been a dream at all. He got out of bed and raced through getting dressed then ran to the common room. A few minutes later Sam raced down a wide grin on her own face.

"It was real! it wasnt a dream we're really dragon riders!" Sam squealed quietly. Harry laughed and shushed her. They weren't allowed to tell anyone without permission from the Founder Dragons.

Together the two waited for their friends Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was the first down.

"You two are acting oddly what's going on?" Before either of them could say anything they heard Oceanus in their minds.

"_You may bring her this weekend Young ones she is one who will receive an egg." _

"_Yes Erbrithil." _They answered together the dragons had told them to call them Erbrithil it was Elvish for master.

The two looked at each other their eye sparkling with secret excitement.

"We have something to show you this weekend but for now be patient ok?" Harry said Hermione frowned a little, bit nodded as Ron came down rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Throughout the week Hermione noticed that the twins often got blank looks on their faces and sometimes rubbed the palms of their left hands.

Now it was Friday night and Hermione was fed up with her friends evasiveness.

"Now what is going on?" Hermione hissed as they walked beneath the invisibility cloak.

"Shh Hermione you'll find out in a few minutes." Sam muttered as they came upon the dragon door.

The walked into the domed room and looked around Zümrüt, Nyx and the Founder Dragons were nowhere to be seen but on a pedestal was a pretty light brown dragon egg that reminded one of milk chocolate.

"Harry Sam what in the world is that?" Hermione didn't recognize it as a dragon egg as the only egg she had ever seen had been a Hungarian Horntails and that had been slate grey not the jewel tone of a Riders dragon.

"That is a dragon egg." Sam said smiling faintly.

"WHAT! dragon eggs are ILLEGAL!" Hermione shrieked her voice echoing off the walls painfully.

"Hermione calm down this dragon egg is different." Harry said calmly.

"How? It's still a dragon egg." Hermione replied hysterically.

"The reason we brought you here is because you are to train with us and seven others to be dragon riders."

Hermione stared at her friends then a disappointed and hurt look flashed across her face.

"That isn't funny everyone knows dragon riders don't exist." Together Sam and Harry lifted their hands and said the counter-spell to the glamour spell on their palms. The Gedway Ignasia were silvery marks on their palms and Hermione gasped.

No one could replicate the Gedway Ignasia those who had tried had lost their magic and in some cases their lives.

"It...It's true? You really are dragon riders?" Hermione asked a faint hopeful look on her face.

They both nodded and suddenly their dragons came out.

"Hermione this is Nyx and Zümrüt our dragons." Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Wow…" Was all she could utter as her friends chuckled at her.

"so are you going to touch the egg or not?" Sam asked as she cuddled Nyx.

Hermione nodded distractedly and walked over to the brown egg. Her hand trembling she laid it on the egg and gasped as it began to rock and peeping noises came from within. Suddenly the egg broke to reveal a brown dragon who was the same color as the egg as it shook itself it looked up at Hermione with warm intelligent brown eyes.

"He's so much cuter than that dragon Hagrid hatched last year...What?" Hermione demanded as her friends laughed uproariously.

"_They said the same thing when Nyx and Zümrüt hatched."_ The deep rumbling voice of Ares sounded in Hermione's mind and she looked around wildly her eyes wide.

"_Do not fear young one."_ Hilara said gently and Hermione eeped in fright.

"It's okay 'Mione that was two of our training masters." Harry reassured her.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked.

"Look up." Sam said bluntly.

Hermione slowly looked up and gave the same sort of scream that Sam had when confronted by the great dragons.

"Wh...who are they?" Hermione asked whimpering slightly.

"_We are the Dragons of the Founders Young One."_

Hermione began to calm under Hilaras gentle voice.

"The Founders Dragons! there's not much information about you in the library were you here when Hogwarts was built or after? What was it like then? can you…" Hermione was stopped when Sam placed her hand over the girl's mouth. The older dragons were chuckling to themselves especially Oceanus this hatchling reminded them strongly of Rowena Oceanus remembered his Rider fondly he had been the one to help temper Rowena's ramblings.

"_Your dragon is a female Young one." _Sisith said and Hermione started to be reminded of the brown dragon waiting patiently on the pedestal. She reached out with her left hand only to have her wrist gently grabbed by Harry.

"Other hand." He murmured and Hermione looked at him quizically until Ares explained.

"_You must use the hand opposite of the one you wield your wand so that your wizard magic and your rider magic do not interfere with each other and you have a greater advantage of wielding both at the same time."_ Hermione nodded and held out her right hand to the dragon and touched her back the same cold fiery feeling flashed through Hermione and she pulled her hand back to see the Gedway Ignasia. Suddenly this was all too real, she really was a dragon rider now. The brown dragon was a light chocolate on his back her spikes were a darker chocolate, her talons and fangs were ivory. Her eyes matched Hermione's exactly.

Hermione bit her lip as she took in the appearance of her new companion.

"Sif, she's the goddess of earth in Norse mythology."

The newly christened Sif flared her wings and nodded in agreement with her new name.

"_I must say you have come up with some very creative names you should have heard Godric trying to come up with names before he settled on Ares." _Hilari said laughing gently.

"_I don't think the Hatchlings need to hear this 'Lari._" Ares grumbled if Ares had been human he would have been blushing as bright as Ron's hair.

"What sort of names Erbrithil Hilari?" Sam Oceanus and Sisith snickered as Ares grumbled.

"_Oh I think there was Sparky, Big Red, and another I can't quite remember._" Hilari said as she searched her memory.

"_It was Rosie, Godric tried that one before he knew Ares was a male._" Sisith said leaning her head on Hilaris neck like people did when they were trying to catch their breath for laughing.

The three trainee riders laughed and their dragons made noises of amusement as well.

"_Yes well that was a long time ago Hatchlings." _Though Ares grumbled there was an undercurrent of fond amusement in his voice.

The rest of the time was spent catching Hermione up on what Harry and Sam already knew and letting the new riders and dragons get acquainted with each other.

"_Tomorrow you will bring your friend Ronald and his brothers Frederic and George and your friend Neville. They will be the next four to gain a dragon after them will be Draco Malfoy Blaise Zabini Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot and Luna Lovegood._" Oceanus told them as the kids were getting ready to leave.

"Wait Erbrithil Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy? but...but…"

"_There is more than meets the eye with those two you will learn once they have become Riders._" Hilari said simply.

The three Gryffindors decided not to press the issue and do as their training masters told them.

Returning to their common room they were trying to figure out a way to get the two Slytherins alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione slipped away from the others and approached Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones.

"Can I talk to you guys for a second?" The two girls looked confused, but nodded Hermione drew them over into an alcove.

hermione set up privacy wards that Oceanus had shown the kids how to cast for this specific purpose.

"Now I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but please hear me out." The two girls nodded cautiously.

Hermione took a deep breath and intoned the counter- glamour spell.

"You two have been invited to join the Dragon Riders." Hannah and Susan gaped at Hermione.

"You're joking." Hannah said flatly. Hermione shook her head and showed them her hand.

"We all know you can't recreate the Gedway Ignasia." Hannah and Susan looked at each other they too knew the legends of the Dragon Riders.

"Who told you to ask us?" Susan asked.

"I cant tell you who, right now but you'll meet them tonight." Hannah and Susan glanced at each other they knew Hermione wasn't one to play pranks so they decided to believe her. Hermione arranged to pick them up at eleven after everyone had gone to bed.

Sam followed Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini when the other Slytherins had gone on ahead she waited then lunged forward and grabbed then wrapping her hands around their mouths and pulled them into an unused classroom.

"What's the meaning of this Potter." Draco snapped going for his was reaching for his too.

"Hey easy this was the only way i could talk to you without anyone getting suspicious."

"Oh yeah and why would the Gryffindor Princess want to talk with two Snakes?" Blaise said cooly.

"This." Sam lifted her hand and showed them the Gedway Ignasia. Both boys jaws dropped and Sam had to keep herself from laughing.

"How did you become a Dragon Rider?" Draco asked forgetting his icy persona.

"It's a long story, but my training masters have asked that you two be brought to them to become Riders as well." The two Serpents glanced at each other.

"Why us?" Blaise asked quietly.

"The Training Masters see potential in you, for now you're the only two Slytherins but there will be more."

The two Serpents glanced at each other, they had always allied themselves together as they navigated the extremely treacherous politics of Slytherin House.

"Alright where should we meet?" Blaise asked.

At the top of the stairs to the dungeons and bring Professor Snape with you, the training masters wish to see him." The two Snakes looked at her like she was insane but nodded.

Later that night Draco Blaise Snape Hannah adn Susan were waiting together at the top of the dungeon stairs.

Snape was angry but intrigued Hannah and Susan eyed him warily and Blaise and Draco pretended to be bored.

"Thank you for coming." They all whipped around to see Sam standing in the shadows dressed in a long black cloak edged in midnight purple and silver clasped with a pin shaped like a dragon with amethyst eyes. Underneath which she wore black pants heavy dragon hide boots (the Founders Dragons didn't seem to mind dragonhide since as they knew the dragons were always old and died of natural causes and were not intelligent as the dragons of old had been.) A midnight purple short sleeved tunic over a long sleeved black shirt completed the look.

She was dressed so at the order of the Founders dragons as they said it was an important occasion that the rest of the eggs were going to be hatched today. None of the three riders had been told why Snape had been asked to come.

"Come on then we don't want to keep the Erbrithils waiting." Before she turned to walk away she leaned down and picked up Nyx. Susan and Hannah gasped in delighted shock.

"This is Nyx my dragon and partner of my heart and mind, say hello Nyx."

"_Hello." _ the others gasped their eyes widening even Snape because he knew he had his occlumency shields up.

"She's still learning to speak, she's only two weeks old."

Sam turned and lifted her hood with one hand while Nyx climbed onto her shoulders and looked back at the others. As they made their way to the dragon room, they heard Filtch Sam lifted her hand and melded into the shadows. Susan and Hannah had a harder time at hiding since they weren't used to sneaking out, Draco and Blaise gently pushed the girls behind them murmuring at them to pull up their hoods to hide their light hair just as Draco did since his white blond hair would easily be seen.

Snape walked forward heading off Filtch easily. He summoned the rest of the group and Sam led them to the corridor of the dragons as She Harry and Hermione had named it.

"What are they doing here?" a voice asked sneeringly. They saw Hermione Harry and their group come out of the shadows Ron was glaring at Blaise and Draco obviously not seeing Snape.

Before the Professor could speak he was interrupted by Harrys cool tone.

"They were invited Ron same as you."

Ron scowled, but said nothing as Hermione Sam and Harry opened the door.

Nine pedestals held nine eggs they were all magnificent colors.

There was a pure white that shown with rainbow colors a silver a black one dark brown two sapphire blues one light gold one pale lavender and one burnt orange.

"And what is my involvement in all of this?" Professor Snape asked. He didnt want to be a rider that was better left to the kids they were young and better able to deal with everything what he wanted was to get his hands on the history books lining the shelves of the room.

"Um actually we don't know we just follow our trainers orders." Harry said sheepishly.

Severus nodded and sat down at one of the chairs he would wait and watch to see what happened

Severus observed the room it was domed and had books lining the walls. The dome opened and Severus leapt to his feet reaching for his wand the only kids that were calm were Harry Hermione Sammy and oddly enough Luna.

"Don't worry those are the Founders Dragons our training masters."

The dragons lowered their heads into the room.

"_Hello Hatchlings and welcome to all of you tonight is a momentous occasion for the new Order of the Riders shall be complete. _Hilari said and the power in her words reverberated through the room.

"Excuse me but what is my role in all this?" Snape asked politely for he wasn't about to anger four ancient dragons.

"_We have looked into your heart Severus Snape and have found that you are becoming disillusioned with Albus Dumbledore. We too have become angry with the old fool, when he first took the post we had hope that he would steer Hogwarts and thus the wizarding world into the new millenium. He has not he has held back our world and this has bred hatred and fear allowing Voldemort to flourish as well as any Dark Lord after him._

_You are not the angry vengeful man you portray and it is time for glamours and masks to finally be dropped and secrets revealed." _Sisith said staring straight into Snape's black eyes with her one wise forest green one.

Snape was silent and the dragons allowed him to ponder his thoughts as they instructed the new riders to touch the eggs.

The silver egg hatched for Blaise whom he named Artemis as the dragon was female. The black dragon hatched for Draco and he named him Thanatos, the pale lavender hatched for Luna and she named the little female Celeste after her mother. The two sapphires hatched for Fred and George and were named Loki and Hermes. Freds was Loki and Georges was Hermes. The pure white hatched for Hannah and she was named Isis for the rainbow bursts over the white scales. Susans egg was the pale gold and was named Apollo Blaise had kissed Susans cheek causing a lot of raised eyebrows until they explained that they had grown up together and considered each other brother and sister. Ron tried to name his orange dragon Chudley or Cannon after his favourite quidditch team but after the looks he received he thought about it and came up with Helios.

"**Reminds me of Godric."** Hilari said privately to Sisith who rumbled a chuckle. Neville was the last and his egg hatched he named his dragoness Gaia.

Snape had watched the dragons hatch and let the group of kids settle down before he spoke.

"What i am about to tell you does not leave this room."

More chairs were pulled around as the kids sat holding their dragons.

Snape got up from his chair and started pacing. None of the students had seen the Potions Master so agitated.

"First and foremost do not trust Dumbledore. He is a manipulative man and as evil as Voldemort." Shocked looks flashed across the kids faces.

"I know he seems like a kindly grandfather and is purported to be the most powerful wizard alive but that is not true. the grandfather act is just that an act and he is not an overly powerful wizard he was once a mediocre wizard who used dark rituals to steal power to leach it from others." The kids arms tightened convulsively around their dragons and Snape hated himself for scaring them, but knew they needed to hear this.

"So...So we've all been following a mad man?" Neville whispered his face ashen. Gaia made a soft chirruping sound and nuzzled Neville clearly worried about her Rider.

"essentially, yes." Snape said quietly. Snape could see the wheels turning in the heads of the young riders.

"So what do we do? Dumbledore controls the school." Fred said looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Not exactly there are two direct descendants of the Founders." Snape turned to Harry and Sam who gaped at him.

"No way, that's… no way!" Harry stuttered.

"It's true though i am not surprised you do not know Dumbledore wanted to keep you ignorant of your true heritage." growls were heard from the young dragons but were quickly comforted by their riders.

The young dragons understood that Dumbledore was an oath-breaker and he had to be stopped.

"So we can control the school?" Sam asked.

"_Yes Youngling the school is sentient she will always help her heirs over the headmaster especially if the headmaster is hurting the school."_

For a few moments everyone was pensive until Ron broke the silence.

"Why are you such a git?" Ron asked and Snape sighed.

"I must be because if i weren't then my life would be forfeit to the Death Eaters that are still free.'

"So basically you're a spy" Susan asked her gaze shrewd.

"Yes."

They went silent thinking before Sisith broke it.

"_This conversation must be put on hold for now it is time for bed for you Younglings."_ They all nodded and went back to their common rooms the new riders accepting the same ceremonial clothes the others wore.

Severus meditated for a few hours before he slept, he knew what he needed to do and it involved breaking with Albus Dumbledore.

**A/N What's this two for two? Holy crow i'm on a roll and i haven't even had lunch yet haha any way enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore frowned to himself his devices that monitored Sammy and Harry Potters magic suddenly stopped working. Had they figured out that there were blocks on their magical cores? Or Merlin forbid the links that helped augment his own power?

Dumbledore scowled he had tried to legilimens the kids but had come up with nothing it was like their minds were now being blocked by something young and old at the same time.

He had also blocked their natural abilities and sealed their parents Will it was all in the name of the Greater Good that his two little weapons...ahem… students were firmly under his control on the side of the light.

Two months later

Severus knew he could not undo the blocks placed on the Potters, he also knew that their dragons were keeping the Old Fool from stealing any more magic from them.

"**I need to get them to Gringotts, they need to claim their inheritances. It will keep them safe from Dumbledore."**

Severus watched as the children had lessons with the dragons he was excluded from the mental link because he wasn't a Rider and he didn't need to know their secrets.

The dragonettes were monitored in their own private lessons with the dragons soon it would be time for the new riders to spread their wings and take flight together for the first time.

3 Severus himself would teach the children hand to hand combat. He was intrigued about how the children would learn sword fighting since the dragons couldnt teach them through mental communication and he himself wasnt too proficient with a blade.

While exploring the rooms they had found bedrooms that were down little hallways from the domed common room. there were also common bathrooms as well as individual libraries for the children to study alone when they needed a break from each other. Finally the children came out of their lessons with the elders.

"_Severus we believe it will soon be time to teach the children the way of the animagus." _ Ares rumbled as the children went to put their study materials away.

"They are too young it would be dangerous."

"_We would never endanger our students Severus, if we felt that they were not ready for it we would not suggest it." _Oceanus snapped irritably. Severus winced even dragons had their limits.

"Very well i shall brew the necessary potion." He was still worried but if the dragons thought the children ready then so be it.

Snape made the potion, and announced to the children the dragons plan this was met with excitement and some nervousness.

"You will only practice your transformations within these rooms with my presence or the dragons if i hear about any of you trying to transform alone before you have mastered it there will be severe consequences do you understand?" Severus asked the kids looking in particular at Fred and George.

"How are we going to do this?" Hannah asked.

The kids looked at at each other they had been told to go one at a time and to figure out the order themselves.

"Why dont we go in order of whose eggs hatched first?" Neville suggested.

They all nodded so Harry drank his and waited.

He didnt feel anything at first but gasped as a vision started in his mind.

Vision

_Harry felt powerful all around him the air was muggy and hot but that didnt bother him as he paced along the branches. He jumped down and lowered his head to drink and came face to face with a green eyed jaguar._

_Just as he had seen his jaguar self he was suddenly soaring in the air with a screech he dove down and caught the reflection in the river of a Golden Eagle_

Sammy was next.

_It was cold very cold and the terrain was barren and rocky she felt powerful and graceful like nothing could touch her she went to drink in an icy river and saw a snow leopard._

_Before she could take a drink she was soaring in the air. she soared down into the bay to catch a fish seeing a bald eagle._

Hermione

_Hermione felt great as she stalked after prey, suddenly she saw something bound away from her and the chase was on unfortunately they went into water. Oh yuck water icky only good for drinking not bathing. Wait normally Hermione loved baths and saw herself she was a lioness._

_suddenly she was flying soaring over the clouds then dropping down to find herself as a Northern Hawk owl._

Blaise

_blaise raced through the forest his paws fast over the braken and downed branches. he panted as he nosed around a small pond and saw a wolf._

_he soared in the sky with fierce ease a red tailed hawk owned the skies._

Draco

_Draco padded his way across the plains with insolent grace as a leopard he was one of the rulers of the plains._

_Draco winged his way across the skies as a gyrfalcon smugly flashing his talons._

Luna

_Luna was springy for lack of a better word it was like her legs and back were huge springs. as a cheetah she danced across the plains._

_Flying was fun and as a Eurasian Hobby (small falcon) she swiftly flew._

Fred and George

_Fred and George laughed eerily they both were strong and stocky as African spotted Hyenas it was incredable._

_As Harriers they made mischief in the sky._

Hannah

_Her terrain was rocky and warm she raced after and caught her prey as a puma_

_She took to the sky as an osprey screeching a cry for all to hear._

Susan

_Susan growled in her forests she was a medium sized pale brown Spotted leopard as she hid in the leaves of her tree._

_the sky was owned by a fierce merlin she tumbled through the air with lazy ease._

Ron

_Ron was a tiger proud and strong as the grass was crushed beneath his paws._

_In the air he was a fierce kestrel and cried his joy_

Neville

_lumbered his way through the overgrowth as a Kodiak Grizzly he was the second largest subspecies of brown bear and as big as a polar bear._

_in the air he was red shouldered hawk and defended his territory with harsh pride._

Severus was amazed by the childrens duel animagi forms.

"I am impressed I have never seen anyone with dual anamagi forms let alone eleven of you and so young."

Harry, Sam, Hannah and Susan all decided to start work on their avian forms while the others worked on their ground dweller forms.

"We should set up something like a council." Draco said as he sat upside down in his chair. With the other Riders he was able to act his own age rather than be a poncy git.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked looking up from her book.

The others looked over at Draco.

"Well when there were more Riders they had a council to help with problems among the Riders."

"But there are only twelve of us." Ron said frowning.

"Right now yes but you heard what the Elders said the other day, there will be more Riders some day and better to establish rules and regulations and such now before it becomes a problem later."

"Hermione frowned in thought.

"He does have a point, ok so should we be a council of twelve?" Susan frowned and shook her head.

"No we should have an odd number so that someone would always have a deciding vote."

"Maybe Severus?" Blaise asked. The Potions Master had given the kids permission to call him by his given name in private.

"That would work he is one of our trainers and maybe the Elders can give him some information about the old councils."

Hermione got a gleam in her eye that meant a research project had just taken residence in her brain.

"I can look up old customs and traditions we should be as informed as possible." They all nodded it made sense.

A few days later the children had assembled in the Salle for their first fencing lesson when the door opened and in walked four people they assumed to be their trainers.

As one the twelve knelt and bowed their heads for before them stood Godric Gryffindor Helga Hufflepuff Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.

"Please rise children there is no need to kneel to us." Salazar said his voice a very pleasant tenor.

The children rose as one and stood at parade rest feet shoulder width apart and hands clasped at their backs.

"We know it is startling and we must thank you for not gawking at us in awe you wouldn't believe how tiring that gets." Helga said her voice a warm alto

"Oh i think two of us can relate." Fred or George said looking at Harry and Sam who blushed beet red.

Rowena laughed.

"We know all about you two and we are very sorry about your parents it's hard for us to lose our descendants."

"Could you have helped?" Sam asked quietly.

"No i'm sorry granddaughter we tried but got there too late the two of you were already gone and your parents were dead we couldnt track you after that or we would have gotten you years ago." Rumbled Godric his voice almost as deep as Ares.

Harry and Sam looked at each other, at least someone had tried to save them.

Three hours later saw all twelve kids collapsed on the floor gasping and moaning in exhaustion.

"I think we broke them." Rowena said smiling slightly.

"They'll get used to it." Salazar murmured her bent down and gathered Luna and Sam into his arms. Godric gathered up Susan and Hermione while Severus who had joined htem an hour into the training took Hannah. Rowena and Helga levitated the boys and took them into their rooms. Each child then had to make it to the bath on their own but with their dragons help they made it.

"The children are doing very well but now it is time for them to get back to school before they are missed." Helga said sipping tea.

After the kids had been cleaned up they went back to their common rooms since it was Sunday night they had school in the morning.

At breakfast Dumbledore was watching HArry and Sam.

"_It's creepy how much he's watching us." _ Sam thought to Nyx.

"_Maybe you should confront him_."

"_No not right now we must wait." _Sam looked back down at her meal and took a bite.

"_He is an Oath- breaker better we break him then he break any future eggs you or i might have."_

"_Eggs? I can't have… Oh you mean children, Kids will be way into the future, but you are right." _Sam said scraping her fork through her eggs.

Hermione glanced at her friend and noticed the slight blush.

"You ok?"

"Uh, Yeah Nyx is talking about kids." Hermione raised an eyebrow, but Sam shook her head indicating they would talk later.

"_We cant break him yet my friend we will take him to our legal system when we have enough evidence against him."_

"_Bah, a good solid bite would finish him off though he appears too bony not enough meat to make a meal." _

Sam nearly choked on her milk, and Hermione pounded her friend on the back.

"Good conversation?"Hermione murmured.

"Unintentional joke." Sam gasped.

Hermione shook her head and went back to her conversation with Sif.

"_Let me guess he's crunchy and good with ketchup?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Just a hunch."_

When the Riders convened with the Elders the had one pressing question.

"So Erbrithils who was it that tickled a sleeping dragon?"

**A/N Hi guys i just realized that i made a mistake with Draco's animagus form i hadnt meant to make it a duplicate of Harrys anyway im working on the new chapter and will hopefully have it uploaded soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Godric sort of froze and the other older riders turned to look at him.

"I think Godric can answer that one." Rowena said smirking.

"Thanks Ro." Godric grumbled.

"Ok yes it was me who tickled a sleeping dragon, it was our training dragon by the name of Frostwing his rider was Morganna Le Fay."

"Oh he isn't telling it right." Helga said grinning mischievously.

"It took Morganna almost ten minutes to stop laughing when Frostwing tried to roast Godric, not that Ric was really in any trouble but it was funny to see him without eyebrows." Helga shook her head her golden brown eyes sparkling.

"Then after she finally stops laughing she turns to Ric and says "And that's why you never tickle a sleeping dragon now lets go regrow your eyebrows." Rowena was giggling and Helga had dissolved into laughter at the memory while Salazar smirked at his blushing friend.

"I was a child!" Godric tried to defend himself.

"No you weren't you were thirty years old." Salazar blew Godrics defence to pieces.

The younger riders giggled while the elder dragons looked on in fond amusement.

Godric sighed and shook his head. Then got the kids to training again.

When they sat down to tea and a rest Severus brought up something.

"There will be a dueling club starting up this saturday." The kids brightened at this though they studied dueling with their elders it was always good to get more practice in.

"Professor Lockhart, has asked Professor Dumbledore to start it up." Severus looked sour and the kids groaned they hated Lockhart especially when they found out he coated the pages in his book with a fine powder that made women and some men obsessed with him.

"You will attend as it would look odd if you didn't." Salazar said picking up what Severus was saying.

"Oh, yes because we wouldn't want to deprive ourselves of his presence." Sam said fake swooning into Blaises arms giggling as he tickled her.

"Why is he starting a dueling club?" Salazar asked.

"Something attacked Filch's cat Mrs. Norris and petrified seemed to think it was a good idea for the DADA teacher to teach dueling never mind the fact that we have a Duel Master on staff." Severus said with a sneer.

Salazar's emerald green eyes narrowed, something was going around petrifying it sounded like, but it couldn't be...could it?

That saturday the riders went to the dueling club with their own houses they didn't like splitting up but knew people would ask questions.

Lockhart made an entrance wearing dark blue trousers with a blue shirt the exact color of his eyes trimmed in gaudy gold a cape hung jauntily over one shoulder and a blue wizards cap was set carefully on his wavy hair.

"Welcome, welcome can you all see and hear me?" He asked somehow showing all of his perfectly white teeth.

"Now Professor Dumbledore has allowed me to put together this little club in light of the attacks, ah and here is my assistant Professor Snape." Severus was in his customary severe black robes and had his customary sneer on his face.

"If he was looking at me like that i'd run in the other direction." Harry muttered to Hermione Ron and Sam who snickered in agreement.

"Now we will be demonstrating the disarming spell expelliarmus. Dont worry you'll still have your potions professor after i'm done with him." Lockhart and Severus took up their stances on the platform. The "duel" was over before it even began Lockhart did some fiddling with his wand while Severus blasted him back with a supercharged expelliarmus.

"That was a perfect demonstration of an expelliarmus i could have blocked it, but i wanted you to see how it was done."

The riders rolled their eyes getting paired up together (by Snape) and worked on their spells. Unfortunately Gryffindor and Slytherin rivals being what they were tempers flared and things were getting dangerous.

"Enough i said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted, it took a few bangs from Severus' wand to make the kids stop fighting.

"That is quite enough of that, i think it is time for a practical demonstration."

Severus looked at Draco and Harry both of whom gave tiny nods and smirks.

"How about Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." The two got up onto the stage and sneered at each other.

Severus bent to whisper to Draco and Lockhart tried to give Harry pointers to which Harry just raised an eyebrow when the ponce dropped his wand.

The Riders knew about Harry and Sam,'s parseltongue abilities they often spent hours talking with Salazar.

Severus had reminded Draco not to get stupid and use serpensortia they didn't want Harry's ability to get out.

The two boys took turns dodging the expelliarmus until they got bored and Draco accidentally stumbled into Harry's spell. It gave him something to complain about in the common room later.

Suddenly an older Slytherin shouted out serpensortia at a Hufflepuff named Justin Finch-Fletchley.

People screamed and backed up as the snake tried to orient itself. harry took a breath and shouted out to the Hufflepuff who had started to try to run drawing the snakes attention.

"Justin stop don't move, if you do it will provoke it and it will strike." Harry said as calmly as he could.

Justin froze his eyes wide and face pale.

"Ok, now what i need you to do is **slowly** take one step back at a time." Justin did as he was told and Harry matched his steps.

Harry knelt fast using his wand to pin the outraged snakes head to the floor.

Harry gripped the sake behind its head so it couldn't strike.

"I'll take him to the Forest if we can't get him back to where he's supposed to be." Harry said calmly.

"Thanks, that would have been bad." Justin said. "How'd you get so good at catching snakes?" He added.

"My Aunt had a lot in her gardens they werent poisonous but their bites still hurt when they got irritated. So Sam and i learned fast on how to wrangle them without getting bitten."

People nodded and congratulated harry on a good snake catch while the Slytherin earned a detention from Lockhart which he did not look happy about and Severus banished the snake while giving Harry detention for being an attention seeker.

Harry had rolled his eyes behind Severus back while Hermione Sam and Ron snickered.

Harry had to serve his detention that night.

"So how's that Slytherin making out?" Harry asked Severus as he chopped some ingredients for a future potion.

"Well he's being ostracised by the House at the moment he set a particularly deadly snake on a second house rules mean that attacking first and second years from any House is forbidden."

"And he forgot that?" Harry asked.

"From what i've heard he never actually cared, he has apparently gone after Firsties and Seconds from other houses before this is just the first time anyone has caught him."

Harry grimaced and finished his task then bade the Professor goodnight.

"_What do we do about this boy?" _Zumi asked Harry had shortened Zümrüt because it was a slight mouthful.

Zumi's voice was deep but gravelly not smooth like Godric and Ares. Hermione called it whiskey roughened.

"_We watch him, and set the twins on him."_ Harry answered as he climbed the steps to the tower.

"_Humph, those twins are going to be even worse with Hermes and Loki along with them."_

Harry said the password and entered the common room.

"_True but they are geniuses when it comes to pranks and such. Who would have thought Hermes and Loki would be pranksters too?" _

Zumi laughed his deep gruff laugh as he flexed his wings he was getting ready for a nighttime flight with the others.

"_I'm off to bed have a good flight Zumi." _Harry said as he pulled the curtains around his bed.

"_Have a good rest Harry someday soon we will fly together."_

Harry replied in kind and fell asleep.

In the girls dorm a light shone behind bed curtains well into the night as a young girl wrote frantically into her diary.

Christmas was coming fast and the kids were no closer to finding out who the heir of Slytherin was.

Hermione and Sam had taken to brewing polyjuice potion and it was almost done.

"What are you whispering about?" Severus asked amused he had finally revealed that he wasn't the sallow skinned and greasy haired man they knew, he had dropped the glamours to reveal a very handsome man his nose actually fit his features giving him a very Roman autocratic look.

"Nothing." The kids chorused together giving him innocent looks.

"uh huh, what are you planning?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"We were actually planning to finish brewing polyjuice and have Dray and Blay sneak us into the Slytherin common room." Hannah said boldly, she had been very shy before becoming a Rider, Isis had a very out going personality that tempered Hannah's shyness.

"Ok." Severus said and the kids raised their eyebrows.

"Ok? You're not going to tell us it's a bad idea?" Susan asked gaping.

"Why should I? you're responsible and i know you won't get caught besides it's the one of the things your dad and his friends never managed." Severus added the last part looking at Harry and Sam who smirked at each other.

So they finished the potion, Harry and Ron elected to go in as Crabbe and Goyle who were staying for Christmas with Draco.

"Why did you hang around with them again?" Asked Ron as he stared apprehensively at the bogey colored potion in his goblet.

"My father wanted me too, he, Crabbe and Goyles fathers are Death Eaters together." Draco said unhappily. The others nodded and said nothing more. Draco settled himself into the Slytherin common room glancing at "Crabbe" and Goyle" .

They didn't have to wait long until Theo Nott jr. walked over a malicious sneer on his face.

"So Draco know anything about this Heir of Slytherin business?"

Draco arched an elegant eyebrow giving Nott a cursory glance.

"Of course not, though whoever he is has the right idea my father says I should do whatever i can to help within reason of course." There Draco had just cemented his position.

"Huh, wish i knew who it was no one else in the house does, maybe it's Professor Snape he is the Head of House after all." Draco gave a faint nod as though he were considering the idea then glanced at "Crabbe" and "Goyle" noticing that the potion was starting to wear off. "Goyle" made a faint moaning sound and Draco gave an exasperated huff.

"Crabbe Goyle did you too eat too much at lunch again?" Both boys nodded dumbly and Draco glared at them.

"Excuse us Nott these two have to go to Pomfrey else well i don't want to think about what might happen."

Nott nodded and waved the three away looking faintly green at the thought of seeing a repeat of lunch.

the trio went to one of the secret passages that only Riders could access and collapsed into laughter before pulling themselves together and walking back to the Riders common room.

"Ok so we know that the Heir of Slytherin isn't Theo Nott thats for sure."

"My Heir why are you searching for my heir when both of them are sitting right here?" Salazar asked appearing behind the kids.

"There's someone parading around the school calling himself the Heir of Slytherin he opened the Chamber of Secrets and let loose the monster in it." Hannah said blushing.

For a moment Salazar froze and a look of horror passed across his face.

"**You mean to tell me that someone has let Ashara loose in the school?**" He thundered. The kids cowered away from him gone was the affable if rather gruff man and in his place was a powerful and frightening wizard.

"Salazar what in the world is wrong with you?" Helga cried.

"You're frightening the children." Rowena added chiddingly. Salazar visibly made an effort to calm himself.

"I am sorry children, i had heard you talking of the Chamber of Secrets before but did not make the connection to my chamber."

Hannah looked at Salazar.

"What was the Chamber actually for?"

"It was used as a place of safety in case the school was invaded we would send the children down there and arm the school if we were over run Ashara Hilari Ares Oceanus and Sisith would be unleashed and take care of whoever tried to harm us."

That was a sensible plan.

"But if you Harry and Sammy are here then who's controlling Ashara?"

Salazar shook his head at a loss.

Deep under the castle a dark malevolence stirred and a very large snake was going to be let loose soon.

Quidditch

The game of Slytherin versus Gryffindor was on them.

Harry smiled as he took to the air he could see his friends in the stands and gave a slight nod to Draco.

The game was intense especially with the rogue bludger that was attacking Harry.

Harry ducked dodged and evaded the thing on his quest for the snitch finally capturing the golden ball but got his arm broken in he process.

"NO NOT YOU!" Harry shouted as Lockhart brandished his wand.

"He doesn't know what he's saying now hold still." harry's arm went numb and it looked rubbery.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Sammy and Hermione shrieked together.

"Oh.. well this sometimes happens you can take him up to Madam Pomfrey and clean him up a bit."

Hermione and Sam growled at him while Fred George and Ron got Harry to his feet.

In the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey bustled around agitatedly.

"You should have brought him straight to me."

You will be able to fix his arm right?" Sam asked worried.

"Aye I will but it'll be a long painful process."

Ron had helped Harry dress in some pajamas and helped him into bed.

Later that night in the Riders Den.

"URRG i wish i could hex that man into oblivion." Sam snapped pacing.

"Why did Dumbles hire him again?" Fred asked.

"He is trying to undermine you Voldemort will be back and he does not wish any of you to be prepared."

The young Riders and even The Founders stared at Severus horrified.

"I have seen some of his plans in hs pensive when he leaves it unattended which is not often."

"So did he place us with the Dursleys as a part of his grand plan?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes, he wished the two of you to be malleable to his plans."

Two pairs of emerald eyes hardened in anger as two dragons growled.

"We'll put a stop to him." Blaise said in a quietly decisive way.

The others nodded, suddenly a pearly white cat leapt into the room and opened it's mouth.

"Severus, there's been another attack please come to Albus' office quickly."

Severus stood he and the adults sent the children to bed all the while easing their fears that Harry was ok.

Severus made his way back to the Riders den wearily his shoulders slumped as he went in. The only ones who were up were the Founders.

"A boy by the name of Colin Creevey has been petrified."

"_We need to stop her Salazar."_ Sisith rumbled.

The emerald eye man sighed.

"I know she was a dear friend and now that she is a danger to the school…" Salazar petered off remembering long ago days of fun when Ashara and the dragons had lain on the grounds and the children had climbed all over the great beasts in days of summer long past.

Sam sighed as she opened the door to opened the door to Salazars lab.

"Grandfather?" Salazar turned to see the girl in the doorway.

"Yes, my dear?"

"If we went down to the Chamber do you think we could talk to Ashara?"

Salazar leaned against the table eyeing his granddaughter curiously.

"Why Granddaughter?"

"Well, I don't want to have to kill her i mean if it comes down to it we would have to but shouldn't we explore other options?"

Salazar smiled gently it was in times like this that his granddaughter reminded him of his wife Celisia. She had been a kind soul as well, utterly ruthless when protecting her family, but normally a gentle soul.

"I promise Granddaughter we will try every avenue to save Ashara."

He crossed the room and gently pulled her into a hug. Sam smile a she hugged her grandfather back she and Harry agreed that it was nice they had someone of their own who looked after them other than her aunt.

The twins aunt had always tried to protect them from their uncle. She severely regretted the decision of marrying the abusive man, but he had been charming when they dated and only showed his true colors after they married.

Sam spent the rest of the day helping Salazar in the potions lab.

Harry frowned at the wall as he threw the ball at it Zumi was outside on the huge balcony at five months the dragons were too big to be in the childrens rooms anymore.

"Playing catch with yourself?" Harry looked up to see Severus standing in the doorway looking amused and concerned.

"Yeah I'm worried about Aunt Petunia we're leaving in the summer to train and maybe live in one of our houses Sam and I dont want to leave her alone with Vernon and Dudley."

Severus frowned helped Harry to his feet.

"I think it's time we had a meeting" He said as he left the room with Harry following.

When they were all settled in the meeting room Severus turned to the children.

"Now how many of you would have someone in danger if you were to leave home this summer?"

Harry, Sam and Draco raised their hands.

"Mother would be in danger from Father he isn't the nicest person."

"That would be an understatement Draco I went to school with your father." Severus looked pensive for a moment.

"Our Aunt Petunia is in danger from Uncle Vernon he hurt her before we came then he started in on us she tried to protect us but that made him worse." Sam said quietly mentally soothing her angry dragon.

"We'll all be in danger if Dumb-as-a-door finds out about what we've been doing." Blaise said calmly.

They all nodded and Severus began to make plans to help the children should the need arise.

Gryffindor Game.

Harry made his way down to the pitch he glanced at Ron as a bad feeling filled him.

"What's wrong Mate?" Ron asked.

"I just have a bad feeling." Suddenly both boys gasped nearly doubling over in the crowd Hannah Susan Sam Draco Neville Luna and Blaise had the same reaction.

"_Sif, Sif what's wrong?!" _The children and dragons had given each other permission to talk to each other through their minds so they would always be connected especially in case of emergency.

"_My Rider! she has been petrified!"_ They all went pale as Professor McGonagall came running onto the field.

"Attention everyone this match has been cancelled please return to your dormitories and wait until further notice.

Oliver Wood tried to get McGonagall to change her mind and was severely told off.

McGonagall spied Harry and Ron and nodded when Sam and Neville came running up.

She took them up to the hospital wing and showed them to the bed where Hermione lay.

"Oh 'Mione." they whispered together.

"She was found with ths does it mean anything to you?" The Professor asked picking up a mirror from the night stand.

Even though they did know what the mirror was for they all shook their heads "no".

They had to wait for the end of the year even though that meant having to leave Hermione petrified. Sif was angry at one moment and at another despondent and sad.

It was Nyx and surprisingly Sisith that helped the younger dragon they got her to eat and Sisith kept her from storming the castle.

"_Your Rider would not want you to starve yourself in depression nor would she want you to expose not only yourself but the rest of us in a fit of rage, be patient she is in good hands." _Sisith said nuzzling the younger dragoness.

The next few months were tense for the Riders they had to follow the Headmasters insane plans in order to keep under suspicion.

Finally a move was made and a child was taken into the chamber.

Salazar went with Harry Ron and Sam as they went to tell the teachers about the Chamber when that became useless the trio threatened Lockhart.

They shoved Lockhart down the pipe in Myrtles bathroom while the invisible Salazar snickered.

When they go to the Chamber Ron was blocked in on one side with the obliviated Lockhart while Salazar Harry and Sam were on the side with the Chamber entrance.

"Harry Sam before we enter I want you to cut you hand and place it onto the center snakes mouth."

The two did and the snakes eyes glowed as magic transformed the entrance from dank and dreary to bright and beautiful.

"Now this is much better this is what it looked like back when i first created it."

They walked in and the Chamber wasn't creepy in the least it was beautiful and welcoming.

they saw Ginny laying at the base of a large monkey faced statue.

"_What in the hell is that? Is that supposed to be me?_" Salazar wondered to himself as his grandchildren ran to the little girl.

"**She won't wake."** The twins looked up to see a rather handsome boy standing over them the only problem with him was that he looked fuzzy on the edges of his body.

"So are you the idiot parading around claiming he's the heir of Slytherin?" Sam said boldly.

"I AM THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN YOU STUPID GIRL!" The boy roared and Sam lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey don't yell at my sister!" Harry snapped back rising.

"I am Tom Marvolo Riddle I am Lord Voldemort the heir of Slytherin!" The boy Tom proclaimed proudly.

"You're nothing but a jumped up idiot with delusions of grandeur." Harry snarled.

"I tire of this."

Tom turned to the statue and Salazar frowned he had been hiding not wanting this Tom boy to know he was there until the last possible moment.

"_**speak to me Slytherin the greatest of the Hogwarts four!"**_

Salazar was sickened by this he had never felt that he was better than his friends they were equals.

The mouth of the statue opened and something stirred within the black maw.

"_Now that's just sick."_ Sam thought disgustedly as the basilisk came into view.

When Ashara was fully in the room Salazar made his move just as Tom was about to order Ashara to attack he cancelled the invisibility spell.

"_Ashra you will listen to me!"_ He shouted in parseltongue.

Ashara reared back hissing in surprise while Tom looked thunderstruck.

"Salazar Slytherin how is it you are here and why do you interrupt me when I aim to finish your noble work!"

"You are not finishing my work, you are destroying everything i live for and believe in!"

Tom Riddle looked confused then his face went blank and cold.

"It doesn't matter i have control of the beast now."

"_Kill them all!" _ Ashara looked confused she didn't know who to listen to.

"_Ashara you know me you will not attack me or my Heirs Sam and Harry."_ Salazar hissed.

"I AM YOUR HEIR OLD MAN NOT THEM!" Tom screamed.

Before Salazar could refute him Harry shouted out.

"Grandfather the book he's using it to drain Ginny." Harry grabbed the book and Salazar could see the wheels turning in his mind as he flung it into the air.

"_Ashara bite the book!"_ Salazar shouted and Ashara did tracking it then she struck, as the book was pierced by her fang Tom Riddle began to scream.

He disappeared in a flash of light and the chamber began to glow. The terrain shifted and the ugly statue changed to the Hogwarts coat of arms that it had previously been with the badger and lion rampant on either side and the raven hovering over head with the snake coiled beneath.

The Slytherin part of the crest would open and magically expand as Ashara slithered through to her chamber.

"_Oh Salazar,I'm so sorry I couldn't refuse his order." _Ashra bent her head low so that she could look at Salazar her third eyelid over her eyes to keep the human safe.

"_I understand Ashara, and we will speak of this later right now we must get this young lady to the hospital wing."_

Ashara disappeared into her chamber while Salazar cast a powerful allusion over the chamber s that i looked like a battle had taken place.

Godics swords for the red haired man had used two were brought out and held in Harry and Sams grasp while Salazar poured harvested venom and blood from Ashara over them. Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame clutching the sorting hat and chirping cheerfully.

When Ginny woke she saw the Chamber she expected to see and saw Harry and Sam covered in blood muck and sweat.

"What… What happened, where's Tom?" She asked looking confused.

"It's all over Ginny it's just a bad nightmare now." Sam said gently, helping the smaller girl to her feet.

They left the Chamber and met Ron at the now fixed cave in.

"GINNY! Gin you're ok!" Ron lunged forward and hugged his sister hard the two had been best friends growing up but had drifted apart once Ron had started school.

"Gin I'm sorry i should have noticed something was wrong some brother i am."

Ginny smiled a little and hugged Ron back, Ron was her favourite brother it had been the two of them against the others after all.  
"Come on lets get out of here." Harry said gently pushing them to the exit.

Fawkes brought them all back up into Myrtles bathroom.

Harry Sam Ron and Salazar could barely contain their disgust as Dumbledore dismissed Ginny to the hospital wing with out a checkup to make sure that the taint of the horcrux was really gone.

Salazar gently touched his grandchildrens and Rons minds.

"_My children bring young Ginerva to the Rider's Den next week. I will examine her tonight as she sleeps to make sure her mind has not been affected by Riddle."_

"_Will she be a Rider Grandfather?" _Ron asked the Founders had asked all the children to call them Grandfather or Grandmother when not in lessons.

"_I believe so, though her self preservation and common sense need a little work."_ Ron and the others couldn't help but agree.

Later that night Salazar gently entered Ginny Weasleys sleeping mind.

He could feel the darkness in her mind and it was centred around his grandson Harry, she didn't want to hurt him but the darkness had taken a crush that she would have gotten over and turned it into an obsession.

He along with Sisith began to eradicate the darkness the girls consciousness and magic began to help the process.

Finally all of the darkness was gone and Ginny began to sleep peacefully as her horcrux fuelled obsession turned back into a daydream crush.

Salazar and Sisith withdrew and would talk to the others about admitting the girl to their order.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days later before the end of the school year Ron was leading a confused Ginny down the corridors.

"Where are we going?" She asked and Ron stopped.

"Ginny if you keep talking we'll get caught and you'll never see where we're going." he said in exasperated amusement.

Ginny quieted down and followed her brother.

When they got to the Dragon door Ron opened it to find five Riders lined up on either side of the domed room all of them in their formal uniforms with the hoods raised so no one could see their faces.

Between the two lines were two figures one holding a cornflower blue dragons egg and the other held the uniform of the Riders.

Ginny looked around and saw that Ron had left her side to join the line of four. She was only able to identify him because of the orange threads on his cloak.

Five figures walked out of the doors to stand behind the two people in the middle of the room.

One of the people spoke.

"Ginerva Weasley you have been invited to join the Order of the Dragon Riders how do you respond."

Ginny's mind went blank for a moment as the dome opened and twelve dragons floated gently down into the room to land lightly by their Riders then four giant dragon heads lowered into the room.

"Um I...I...Wow…" she whispered. Ginny shook her head and shoured up her Gryffindor courage.

"I accept." She said as her back straightened and her shoulders squared.

The four ancient Riders nodded and the young ones smiled beneath their hoods.

"Then step forward and touch the dragon egg."

Ginny did so and took the egg from person she could now see that his cloak was edged in midnight purple.

The beautiful blue egg began to rock and peep in Ginny's hands. As the top of the edd broke open a cornflower blue head emerged and beautiful dark blue eyes blinked in the light.

Ginny helped her new friend get the rest of the egg od and was startled when before she could actually touch the dragon it was gently scooped out of her hands.

"You must touch the dragness with your non wand hand before you may hold her." The female voice was soft and light like a summer breeze.

Ginny reached out with her left hand and touched her dragon feeling the cold fire race up her palm and into her spine as the Gedway Ignasia appeared on her palm.

Ginny reached out for her dragon and was immediately rewarded with the small weight she smiled as her dragon chirped up at her.

"What will you name her?" Came a soft male voice.

"Hemera she's the greek goddess of the day and my new friend reminds me of a perfect summer sky." The dragoness newly named Hemera cheeped and chirped her agreement.

"Then welcome Ginerva and Hemera our new Rider and Dragon." The clothes that were held before her began to glow and the plain white shirt began to change to match Hemeras scales.

Then they disappeared and reappeared on Ginny sizing themselves to fit. Her other clothes were banished to her new bedroom in the Riders Den.

Ginnys mouth dropped open when she saw who was standing before her. then she looked around to see Hermione Ron Neville Luna Fred and George with Draco Malfoy Blaise Zabini Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones standing there.

"Wow, you're all Riders?"

"Yup, you'll be brought up to speed later right now you'll be introduced to everyone and we'll show you where your room is here in the Riders Den." Fred said and they took the littlest Rider on a tour.

Ginny was taken on a tour of the Den and she made a note to herself to make sure to place some of her things into her room.

She was shocked to meet the Founders and see how easy going Severus was, but got comfortable after seeing how casually the other young Riders interacted with them.

"So are we telling Mum an Dad?" Ginny asked her brothers.

"Dad maybe but not mum she would go straight to Dumbledore." Fred said frowning.

"And we can't let Dumbledore know about any of this he would try to control you for his own ends." Severus said.

Ginny scrunched her nose and the conversation turned to more pleasant topics.

The end of the year feast was upon the Riders before they knew it.

On the train ride home the Riders spoke to one another mentally their dragons were staying at Hogwarts until later that night then most would leave to be with their Riders.

"It's going to be hard." Sam muttered to Harry as they made their way over to their relatives.

"Yea without Zumi and Nyx." Harry muttered back. Their Uncle came up to them his usual scowl in place behind him their aunt and cousin gave them small smiles of welcome.

"Well, boy girl we dont have all day." Their uncle snapped angrily.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." They muttered together dully.

When they got home they took their trunks up to their room.

Vernon did his usual threats and bluster and told the twins that they had to do all the chores or else.

It was pretty quiet for a few weeks until Vernon announced that his sister Marge was going to be visiting.

When she arrived Marge thrust her bags into Harry and Sam's arms and then went to strangle...err hug Dudley.

Dudley gave his cousins a long suffering look and they shrugged apologetically before hauling Marges bags up to the guest room.

The week of Marges visit was miserable, she kept railing o about how Harry and Sam were juvenile delinquents.

One day when Vernon and Marge were out Severus came to take Harry and Sam to Gringotts.

When they got there the trio were taken to a private conference room.

"The didnt have to wait long when the door opened and a goblin garbed in rich fabrics and four guards came in Severus looked stunned.

"Lord Potter Lady Rosenthorn Lord Prince, welcome to Gringotts I am King Ragnoc Leader of the Goblin Nation."

Severus stood pulling Harry and Sam up even as they moved with him the trio gave proper bows to the king of the goblin nation.

Ragnoc gave a closed mouth smile as he nodded his head to the three humans.

"Please sit and we will discuss your accounts."

he party sat and Ragnoc pulled out two thick files.

"These are the Potter and Rosenthorn account files."

"There have been withdrawals by your Magical Guardian Albus Dumbledore over the years."

Severus frowned he knew that Dumbledore was not supposed to be guardian magical or otherwise for the children.

"Has the Potter will be read Ragnoc? because i know for certain that Lily and James did not name Albus Dumbledore as Harry and Sammy's guardian magical or otherwise."

Ragnoc scowled and barked at one of his guards in Goblin to bring him the Potter and Rosenthorn account manager to see about the will.

When he account manager arrived he looked extremely nervous as he regarde Ragnoc and the trio already inside.

Ragnoc was disgusted to find that the accounts manager had tried to swindle these children from their money and immediately sentenced the goblin to dragon dung cleanup down in the mines.

Ragnoc called in another goblin named Griphook to takeover the accounts.

Ragnoc nodded to the others they did an inheritance test to determine if there was any other inheritances in the childrens lines and also a small test to make sure that everything was well with their magics.

Harry was the Head of the Potter Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses. While Sam was the Head of the Rosenthorn Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Houses.

The two of them had blocks on their magics and previously had a drain on their magics that their bonds with their dragons had partially severed.

"By Thors Hammer you're Dragon Riders?!" Ragnoc exclaimed as he read the piece of parchment. The children stiffened and looked to Severus for guidance on how to deal with this situation.

Severus' posture was relaxed he knew the goblins were allies to the Riders.

THe children didnt know because their lessons had yet to reach the point in history where the goblins had allied with the Riders.

Ragnoc smiled slightly.

"Do not worry young Riders everything will be taken care of."

The blocks and everything that had been attached to the childrens cores were removed Severus was also checked and found that he had a magical leech as well.

Severus took the children home after that and promised to take them clothes shopping another time.

Petunia smiled as her niece and nephew spoke if their day.

Suddenly they heard Vernons car pull up into the drive.

"Upstairs now quickly!" Petunia said and the twins raced up the steps silently.

Vernon and marge boasted loudly about the day they had had while

Petunia responded with all of the expected responses.

That night at dinner Petunia tried to run interference between the twins and Marge but to no avail.

"If there's something wrong with the bitch there's something wrong with the pup." Marge said trying to sound important.

As Petunia let out an unheard gasp of outrage and Dudley slowly looked up from his cake Marge began to swell as she stared into the blazing eyes of Harry and Sam.

Marge began to float and Vernon began screaming as Marge floated straight out the door.

Vernon had followed Marge out the door spun round and went back inside bellowing.

"Put her right you little freaks!" he screamed only to find the kitchen empty.

Harry Sam Petunia and Dudley had all run to their rooms to get the bags they had pre-packed.

"What do you think you're doing!" The four of them stopped and Petunia squared her shoulders and marched up to Vernon.

"We're leaving and i want a divorce!"

Vernons hand swung round to hit Petunia and was suddenly stopped by the fact that his son had caught his arm.

"You're not hitting her ever again!" Suddenly a green head poked carefully into the house.

Harry turned and smirked.

"There's our ride." Vernon stood there as Petunia threw the divorce papers onto the table and followed her son niece and nephew out the door.

The two dragons were under a powerful disillusionment charm the charm wouldn't work the bigger the dragon got but for now the charm was perfect.

Harry urged Dudley onto Zumi's back and got up in front of his cousin after settling their things behind Zumi's saddle. Zumi took to the air and Nyx landed Sam quickly put her and Aunt Petunias things onto Nyx then turned to grab Petunia when Vernon came bursting out from the house.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING YOU FREAKS!" He shouted he moved faster than his girth suggested and grabbed Petunia throwing her to the ground.

Sam leapt shoving Vernon away from Petunia as Nyx snapped her jaws at him threateningly from the smell that filled the air he was terrified of the huge dragon.

"_If he's terrified of me he should meet one of the Elder dragons." _Nyx said as Sam helped her aunt up and practically shoved her onto Nyxs back.

"_Yeah,yeah Nyx hurry up and get your scaly rump in the air would you?"_

"_No need to be so rude."_

Nyx launched herself into the air and together the two dragons sped away.

several minutes later several pops filled the air as aurors the head of the DMLE and Albus Dumbledore arrived.

Dumbledore tried to explain everything away but Amelia Bones didn't get the top job for nothing and was suspicious of why two kids a wife and a son would run away from home especially after she heard the filth that spewed from Vernon Dursleys mouth.

In the Air.

Petunia couldnt believe it she was flying on the back of a real live dragon.

"Where are we going?" she asked Sam.

"To Potterrose Manor it's a safe place."

As they flew Petunia and Dudley asked questions about what had happened during the school year.

As they neared Potterrose Manor the air filled with the sound of more wing beats.

Turning they saw Loki and Hermes Helios Isis Apollo Celeste Sif.

"What's going on guys?" Harry asked.

"When Dumbledore got wind you guys had left your house he came to ours looking for you he started making threats and mum started agreeing with him."

Ron explained as Helios moved to fly between Nyx and Zumi.

Rons dad was sitting behind Fred while Ginny and Hemera rode with Ron.

Sif banked lightly to get next to Nyx as Hermione began her story.

"He then came to my house making threats luckily i was able to get mum and dad out before his pet aurors could get there."

Hermione's mum rode behind hermione while her father rode on Hermes with George.

"So does he know we're Riders?" Harry asked.

"No, luckily enough my Auntie was following him and caused distractions to let the others get away." Susan said from Apollos back Percy rode behind her.

"Will she be joining us?" Sam asked.

"Yes with your permission i'll pick her up from work she'll let me know when she's ready or if there's an emergency and she has to get out."

"You don't need our permission this is your safe haven too." Harry said smiling at the girl.

The thunder of dragons had to hover in the air while Nyx and Zumi landed the two went into the house and to allow the others into the wards.

Finally everyone landed and Harry and Sam saw that Ron Fred and George had their dad Percy and Ginny with them since Bill and Charlie were still out of the country. Susans parents had ridden with Susan and Hannah and Narcissa Malfoy was with her son.

"Alright everyone lets get inside and unpack the house elves will show you to your rooms."Harry said with a smile.

"Will Severus and the others be able to get in?" Fred asked.

"Yes we've added them to the wards now we have to activate the rest of the house."

Harry and Sam pulled out daggers and cut their palms knelt and placed their hands onto the crests in the floor they glowed and the light spread through the rest of the house. everything glowed brightly portraits that were asleep now woke up the family tree tapestries updated.

A team of six elves appeared and took their luggage to their and Sam led everyone into the library where the twins stumbled to a halt over the mantelpiece was a large portrait of their parents.

"Harry Sam!" Lily said she turned and shook James' shoulder.

"James, James wake up its Harry and Sammy and their friends!"

James opened his eyes and grinned.

"Fawn Pronglet you're finally here!"

the twins faces went red at the nicknames as their friends snickered.

Lily looked at everyone in the room.

"What's been going on?"

Harry and Sam looked at each other.

"Where do we start?" they asked in unison.

Albus Dumbledore was furious his two little weapons had flown the coop with their aunt and cousin and all of their friends had gone as well.

"_If they found out about their inheritances then everything will be ruined." _He thought to himself angrily.

Molly Weasley sat in her kitchen fuming and she pulled out some parchment to write to her eldest sons.

Lily and James and the rest of the parents stared in almost disbelief of the story they were being told.

"THAT SANCTIMONIOUS OLD GOAT!" Lily shouted her eyes flashing.

"Easy Lils." James said looking nervous.

"Easy? Easy? that old coot left our babies with Vernon Dursley then tried to spell my sister into abusing them thank goodness i gave Petunia the protection necklaces for her and Dudley."

"Wait." said Dudley. "Do you mean this?" he pulled the chain out from under his shirt to show it to everyone.

"Yes i gave that to Petunia for you to protect you." Lily said calming slightly.

"Thanks." Dudley said smiling up at Lily.

Suddenly a house elf popped in.

"Master Mistress the Master of Potions and the dragon Masters and Mistresses have arrived would you like me to show them in?"

Sam nodded.

"Please do Hans."

The Potter and Rosenthorn house elves didnt have silly names like Dippy or Flopsy.

Hans popped away and a few minutes later five sets of footsteps were heard in the hall and the four Founders and Severus appeared.

"Hi Uncle Sev hi Grandfather Sal hi grandmother Ro hi grandma helga hi grandpa illlllhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The kids chorused.

Everyone else in the room look awed.

"Hello children have you all been well?" helga asked opening her arms all of the kids moved forward to give the motherly woman hugs then they moved off to the other founders and Severus.

"We all had to flee our homes Harry and Sam because of their uncle and the rest of us because of Dumbledore." Hermione explained.

Hans and two other house elves brought refreshments to the large group.

They talked late into the night until all the children were yawning widely and the adults declared it time for bed.

The next morning Susan got a message from her aunt needing immediate pickup. Severus left quickly to get her.

Amelia looked up at Severus Snape and frowned.

"How do i know my Susan sent you?"

Severus slowly put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a letter from Susan and set it on the desk.

Amelia took the letter checked it for hexes then read it nodding as she picked up on the safe words she and Susan had agreed upon.

"Alright lets get out of here before Dumbledore comes back."

Severus nodded sharply and the two left quickly missing Dumbledore by minutes.

Severus side apparated Amelia back to Potterrose Manor.

"AUNTIE!" Susan cried greeting her aunt enthusiastically.

"hello Susan any chance telling me where we are?"

Susan giggled

We're at Potterrose manor Harry and Sam Potters shared family seat." Suddenly there was the sound of powerful wings and three dragons came down from the sky landing as gently as they could.

Emerald, royal purple and gold landed Amelia went for her wand and grabbed Susan's arm stumbling backward.

"Auntie it's ok."

"Ok? Those are dragons i shouldn't be seeing this i should not be seeing this." Amelia muttered.

Harry leapt from Zümrüt and smiled at Amelia.

"Dont worry Amelia these are Rider dragons."

Amelia turned to Susan.

"You never told me you were a Dragon Rider you just said Dumbledore was causing trouble."

Susan smiled sheepishly.

"I didnt want to give anything away until we were in a secure location."

"Very well my dear." Amelia smiled then looked at the dragons.

"Thank you for looking after everyone."

Apollo lowered his head so that he could look Amelia in the eye.

"_You are quite welcome." _He said his voice light and musical.

"You talk!" Amelia exclaimed then blushed at how rude that sounded.

"_Yes, we all do." _Amelia didnt say anything about that.

Severus ushered Amelia inside while Susan went flying with Harry Sam and the others.

Amelia sat with a cup of strong tea in her hands as Severus the founders and the other parents explained everything to her.

Up in the Air.

The Young Riders began to work on evasive moves twining through the air the dragons playfully snapping at each other.

"What are we going to do this upcoming school year?" hannah asked.

"Other than survive and dodge Dumb as a door?" Fred asked.

"Well yes. Susan said.

"Not much." Ron said.

"I wonder if Blaise and Draco are ok." Ginny said from behind George.

"they'll send a message if they need to get out." harry said tucking himself against Zumi's neck as the dragon made a dive and a tight corkscrew turn to get away from Apollo.

Malfoy Manor

Draco had told his mother to pre pack a bag in case they had to leave quickly.

"Draco, without a Lord Black there's no way for me to dissolve my marriage to Lucius, we wont be safe."

Draco gave her a light smirk and not for the first time did Narcissa think that Draco resembled her cousin Sirius when he did that.

"Dont worry Mum, there's a safe place to go." Narcissa nodded she trusted her son.

The time to leave Malfoy Manor came two days after the conversation between mother and son.

Draco woke to the sound of his mothers cries of pain. With a snarl he leapt out of bed and ran down to his parents rooms mentally calling out for Thanatos.

His father stood over his mother who lay shrieking on the ground under the cruciatus curse.

With a roar Draco lunged and snapped out a wandless stupefy that was so overpowered it flung his father into the wall.

He summoned his and his mothers bags shrunk them and put them into his pocket then he leaned down and pulled his shaking mother into his arms and ran off.

Thanatos was waiting for his rider growling heavily.

"_Are you ok?" _thanatos' voice was smooth like Severus'.

"I'm fine my friend, I'm worried for mum though."

Narcissa forced herself to clear the cobwebs of pain form her gasped when he saw the huge black beast in front of them.

"D..Draco?" She whispered uncertainly.

"Dont worry mum Thanatos is my friend he'll take us to safety."

As soon as Draco was in the saddle cradling his mother protectively against his chest Thanatos took to the air.

The flight to Potterrose Manor was going to be much longer for them than it had been for the others.

Draco examined his mother and found that aside from nerve damage she was going to be ok he also found that she was pregnant.

Talking with her about it he found that she knew she was going to have a baby and had been planning to tell him they had to leave as soon as Lucius had left for his business trip in a few days.

Draco was furious but shaken from his fury as thunder began to grumble in the air. A few minutes later a powerful storm roared around them Draco had cast a spell that kept himself and Narcissa dry.

Thanatos growled the winds were hard on his wings.

He felt like he was being tossed upwards then down then all over the place as he struggled to keep a steady course in the thundering rain.

The storm was so bad that they didnt even notice when they entered into the outer wards of the very large Potterrose property. Thanatos was struggling to carry his partner of his heart and mind and his mother and unborn nest mate to safety.

Suddenly as he flew a large branch flew into Thanatos' over tired wing breaking the bone.

With a roar of pain Thanatos struggled to safely land when the black dragon felt massive claws catch him. He struggled weakly but was too tired and too small to do anything against the one who had grabbed him.

"_Easy now hatchling I've got you, rest now." _ Are's mental voice was soothing to the young dragon who went limp in the safety of the huge claws that held him.

"_Thank you Erbrithil."_

Ares set the tired young dragon down and he crawled under the overhang that had his name on it.

Draco carefully got down off his friend as the other Riders came out to help.

Severus took one look at Narcissa and gently took her from Draco and whisked her away to the medical wing.

Draco was led inside while the Elder Riders took care of Thanatos.

"Come on Draco lets have some hot chocolate." Hermione said gently leading the pale haired boy to the kitchen.

A few minutes later the Elder Riders walked into the kitchen.

"What possesed you to fly in this storm?" Godric asked.

Draco shook his head.

"We didnt have a choice Grandpa it was clear when we left the storm came upon us suddenly there was no where to land and my mum needed medical attention Thanatos and i did what we thought was best."

Draco took a sip of cocoa.

"I know you taught us not to fly in a storm but we truly had no choice."

Godrics eyes softened and he nodded gently resting his large hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco sighed he had often wished that Godric was his father instead of Lucius.

"Alright children time for bed." Helga said gently.

Draco looked as though he wanted to be outside with Thanatos but Godric gently chivied him along to his room.

"dont worry Lad thanatos will be fine Ares is looking after him."

"_He is right Draco my wing will heal fully in a week or so." _

Thanatos assured the boy and Draco sighed allowing himself to be led into his room.

A good nights sleep was what everyone needed.

The next day the ward alarms went off very early in the morning and Blaise came in through the main door cradling a bundle in his arms his dark eyes wild with fear as blood seeped from a wound on his forehead.

Blaise was immediately shown to the Hospital wing the bundle he carried revealed to be his five year old little sister.

It had taken Blaise and Artemis three days to get from Italy to Potterrose Manor.

Blaise explained that his current step father had taken his hatred of Blaise to a new level and had started to hurt the boy. His mother had watched her husband hurt her son dispassionately not seeming to care. Blaise had taken the abuse until the man had threatened his baby sister and Blaise had taken the baby girl in the dead of night. The storm system that had caught Draco and Thanatos had eventually caught up to Artemis and Blaise they too didnt have the option of landing and finding shelter.

All the Riders were together now and once Blaise Draco Artemis and Thanatos had recovered from their arduous journeys they would begin training in earnest.

**Ok ladies and gents ive changed the age of Blaizes sister to five from two months because it works with the story better i know i havent updated in a while and i will hopefully soon but my reasons will be stated in the next chapter thanks**


End file.
